


Nightly encounter

by osirismind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: "Sassy, I like you already. I had planned to spend the night alone but since you're already here you can also join me," the guy suggested. "I'm Theo by the way.""Okay Theo. I'm Liam and how the fuck do I get up there?"Theo sighed deeply. "You climb, obviously!"Or, the fic in which Liam and Theo cross paths by running away from their problems.





	Nightly encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



> This is for Sab <3  
> Because you inspired me to write something kinda evil and angsty. I hope you like it :)
> 
> I found this prompt on the internet.  
> I'm not a native speaker and this is not beta read, so any mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy!

He had the habit to bury his misery, to lock it away with all the emotions that always tried to take control over him. And especially the anger, the anger that always was growling under his skin, trying to break through. It was the strongest emotion due to his IED. Intermittent explosive disorder that's what the doctor had told his mother when he had snapped for the first time. When he had hurt someone for the first time.

He would lie when he said that he couldn't remember it because he had been too young. Liam remembered everything. The tears of his mother when he had punched the wall to let out his anger. When she tried to pull herself together on their way to the hospital. And the tears that returned when she got the diagnosis of Liam's issue. The reason why her son was broken.

Sure, she had tried to tell him that everything was fine and that they would work on it. Jenna had smiled at him encouragingly but the smile hadn't reached her eyes and that's what told him that she hadn't even believed in her own words. He could never be fixed. His medicine helped but he still had episodes, even though they were rare.

And because he didn't have them that much anymore he found it even harder to accept his illness and that was also the reason why he didn't know what else to do than run away when he saw the hurt expression on Mason's face. He ran as if his life depended on it. The tears fell down his cheeks and he couldn't hold himself together anymore. And with the tears came the realization. The guilt was always next and Liam awaited it with open arms because he deserved the pain that it caused. He deserved all of it. And he couldn't tell himself anymore that it wasn't his fault. It all was.

Liam eventually stopped when his feet were aching and when there was no air left in his lungs. He bend over, breathing heavily and expecting to collapse any second. But nothing like this happened, so he stood up and pulled himself together. The tears had dried on his cheeks at some point Liam couldn't remember but you could probably tell by his reddened eyes that he had cried.

He straightened his back and took in his surroundings for the first time since he had stopped. He could see nothing but trees and bushes that were covered in the dim moonlight. The stars were shining brightly above him. It looked magical and immediately calmed Liam down.

He'd never been in this part of the woods before. The preserve was pretty big and you could easily get lost in it. So it came to no surprise to him that he was one of the few dump people who really got lost. And all because he just wasn't normal. All because he had a mental illness.

He took out his phone to search for directions on google maps but it told him that there was no signal. Great, now he really was lost in the woods. So the only thing to do was to try to find a way back out. But he didn't even know where he came from. There were no paths in sight and he also had left no footprints. Why had the film industry ever made up the myth that people left footprints? It was ridiculous. So he had to take a guess where to go.

Liam walked around for already fifteen minutes when suddenly something big reeking out over the trees caught his attention. He abruptly stopped in his tracks when he realized that this metallic thing was an old Ferris wheel. Why would an old Ferris wheel be in the middle of nowhere? Liam's curiosity took control over him and he made his way towards it.

The boy came out at a place that looked like it had been a carnival once. But nature had taken over the place. Tall trees hid the place away from the stars and Liam had a pretty hard time making out everything in the darkness. Ivy was reeking up the couple bedraggled buildings that were left which probably had been amusement rides once. Apart from the Ferris wheel and the amusement rides Liam could also make out some old booths that were closed.

Liam cringed when he suddenly heard low sobs coming from somewhere above him. He looked up the trees, even though he doubted that anyone could climb those or would be suicidal enough to do so. Eventually he let his eyes gaze over to the Ferris wheel and he could make out a figure in one of the passenger cars. They were hidden in the shadows as if they didn't want to get found.

"Hello? Is someone up there?" Liam called out as if he hadn't got the feeling that person wanted to be left alone.

He felt bad when he saw the figure jump by his words, he hadn't meant to scare them. "Sorry, dude. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I'm just curious why you're up there."

"Hasn't your mom told you to mind your own business," a low voice snarled back. So the person was a guy apparently. He leaned over the side of the passenger car to get a glimpse at Liam.

"Rude," Liam yelled back.

"I come here when I want to be alone and I didn't think anyone knew about it so where the hell did you come from," the guy asked exasperatedly.

"I got lost in the woods and then I found this place," Liam explained nonchalantly.

"Why are you even in the woods on your own?"

"Hasn't your mother told you to mind your own business," Liam shot back, trying to fight him with his own weapons.

"Sassy, I like you already. I had planned to spend the night alone but since you're already here you can also join me," the guy suggested. "I'm Theo by the way."

"Okay Theo. I'm Liam and how the fuck do I get up there?"

Theo sighed deeply. "You climb, obviously!"

Liam let out an 'Oh' and did as he'd been told. When he reached the passenger car in which the other guy was currently sitting he took in the sight of Theo for the first time. He was shocked. He hadn't expected Theo to look like this. Like a porn star with his dark hair, his bright eyes and his muscular body. Liam almost fell down the Ferris Wheel by the sight in front of him but a strong hand grabbed his wrist to keep him steady. And even stronger arms helped him to get into the passenger car and Liam mumbled something like 'Thanks'. He felt his cheeks heating up, hoping that the other boy couldn't see the blush in the darkness.

But he immediately was proved wrong by the smirk on Theo's lips. "So what got you into the woods in the first place," Theo didn't hesitate to ask.

Liam's world crashed down on him when he got hit by the events earlier that day. Mason's hurt expression was back in his mind and he immediately felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

Theo laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You wanna talk about it," he asked hesitantly. His expression showed no pity. He just looked understanding and encouraging.

And maybe that was the reason why Liam told him, a complete stranger, what had happened. Theo didn't say anything while he spoke, just nodding to show that he was listening. It calmed Liam down and he had never felt more comfortable to tell somebody about his illness. He had the feeling that Theo wouldn't judge him for who he was and what he did.

"That sounds even worse than my day has been. You really have to make up with your best friend. But first you should give him some space. I mean he's used to your anger issues but that doesn't mean that it hurts any less," Theo said when Liam had finished talking.

"I feel so guilty for what I did to him. I mean Mason is my best friend and I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt anybody," Liam couldn't hold back a whine from escaping his lips.

"I know that and Mason knows that too but drowning in your self-pity won't help to solve the problem. You told me you take medication for your IED, right? So you can't do anything else than that. You had a shitty day and then it became all too much and Mason just were around when it happened. He won't blame you for being this way. And I know that because as much as you told me about him he seems like a great guy," Theo reassured him and smiled encouragingly.

Theo's hand was still resting on Liam's shoulder and he couldn't help but relax under the touch. He didn't know why but it helped him to pull himself together. All the emotions that had rushed into him were gone now and he felt relieved for the first time that day or more like that night.

"Thanks man," Liam said, giving his best smile possible to show that he really appreciated the other boys help.

"You're welcome."

Liam suddenly remembered how he had even found Theo. He remembered the low sobs that had been coming from him. "Can I ask you something," he asked carefully.

"Shoot!"

"Why have you been crying when I arrived here," Liam's voice was so low that he almost doubted that Theo had even heard him, especially because he didn't seem to bother to answer his question. He didn't know if he felt uncomfortable to answer it or if he just didn't want to talk about it with him. They still were strangers to each other and they had just met.

Eventually Theo spoke, "I had a sister. Her name was Tara. She had had a heart disease and spent most of her life in the hospital. The doctors had said that they didn't know when she was going to die of it. So I used all my time I had with her to make it perfect. I was scared of losing her, especially because I didn't know when the day would come and I didn't want to disappoint her till then. And then the day came too soon. I had only been ten years old. And she had been twelve. You shouldn't die by the age of twelve. She didn't deserve all of this. She deserved better-" Theo's voice broke and he started shaking, tears streaming down his face. He felt so vulnerable like this, like the broken boy he really was.

Now, Liam was the one who put his hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to go on and also showing that it was okay to let out his feelings. A slight smile was forming on his lips. Theo welcomed the comfort with open arms. It made it hurt a little less. Having someone to talk to had never been something that Theo had wanted but it was different with Liam. He made him feel comfortable and he wasn't scared to let his guards down. They met each other just that night but he already felt like he could tell him anything or maybe he just desperately needed someone to talk to.

So he continued, "Today is her death anniversary. She'd died eight years ago and there's never been a day on which I hadn't missed her. And every year on this day I get reminded that I couldn't save her. That she's gone. And the wounds won't heal. I tried so hard but it just doesn't work. So every year I bring flowers to her grave. I pick them in the woods, so that they're still fresh and then I go there to remember her. Graves are not for the dead, they're for the people who are left behind. For those who want to say their goodbyes. But there's never gonna be a real goodbye because you keep them in heart forever. You just tell them that they're not forgotten."

Theo realized that he had been completely zoned out and had talked more to himself than to Liam but the other boy hadn't mind it at all and had listened to all he had said. And apparently it had affected him just as much as Theo because there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Wow! This was so heartbreaking and beautiful," Liam commented quietly and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. The other hand still resting on Theo's shoulder and he realized that they gotten closer at some point. Liam was so close that their bodies were pressed together and their knees were touching. It was the kind of comfort that Theo had needed.

"Have you already been to her grave today," Liam asked curiously and Theo just shook his head to answer his question.

He jumped a little when Liam stood up abruptly. "Okay, let's go then," he demanded but his voice was soft to tell Theo that he could also deny him.

The dark-haired boy looked at Liam's outstretched hand for a moment, considering to take the offer or not. But eventually let himself get pulled up and a slight smile creeped his way to his face. Some company wouldn't kill him and until now he had felt pretty comfortable around the blue eyed guy.

So they climed down the Ferris Wheel and Theo told Liam to follow him. They fell in step next to each other. Their shoulders were brushing lightly, a gesture of silent support that mostly came from Liam's side.

Sooner than he had thought they got out of the forest, apparently Liam hadn't been as lost as he had thought. There was a small graveyard near the woods that he hadn't even known existed. Beacon Hills was a small town but, obviously, he didn't know every part of his hometown.

Theo stopped at the exit of the forest and observed the flowers that were growing there. "Which do you think I should get her this year," he asked, eyes still focused on a spot on the ground so that Liam had thought that the question had been more to himself than him.

But when Theo turned his head around, locking his tired looking green eyes with Liam's blue ones, he realized that he had been wrong. The boy looked at him expectantly as if his answer would be the most important thing in this moment. He had never picked flowers before and especially not for a dead person that obviously meant the world to Theo. So there was a lot of pressure on him; he didn't want to disappoint him by picking the wrong ones. That caused him to go with the simple white daisies and he could tell by the smile on Theo's face that it had been the right choice.

The dark-haired boy took them from his hands and something in Liam's chest flattered when their fingers brushed. It caused him to blush lightly and this time he knew that the darkness couldn't hide it, due to the sun that was slowly crawling up the sky behind the trees. He had completely lost track of time and apparently they had talked longer than it had felt like. Honestly, he couldn't say if it had been minutes or hours. It seemed that it was the latter.

They spent the rest of the sunset on the graveyard and maybe even longer. There was no one else but them and he was relieved that there wasn't because they probably looked like a mess with their reddened eyes and the low sobs. Theo was crying over his sister and Liam stood next to him in support.

***  
**Three months later ******

********

********

"You're behaving like this is a trip to Disneyland," Theo called after his boyfriend who was running ahead.

"We haven't been there since the night we met. How could I not be excited," Liam said back over his shoulder, a wide grin on his face. Theo just smiled and shook his head over his childish behavior. 

They reached the place where the former carnival was. Theo, either, hadn't been there since the night they met. He just hadn't felt the need to be alone. When he didn't feel good he could talk to Liam about it. He didn't need to bury his feelings away anymore. He was learning every day to accept them, to deal with them. And Liam did a great job at helping him with that. And Theo anchored him and held him together when his IED kicked in and his anger threatened to take control over him. They were a great team.

Theo realized that he had been zoned out again. So he snapped out of it and took in his surroundings. It was a quiet night and the stars were shining brightly above them, like they had been when they first met. And the light of the full moon made everything look even more magical.

They stopped at the foot of the Ferris Wheel. "Wait here before we climb up there," Theo demanded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

He stopped in front of a junction box and opened it. Then he turned a lever and suddenly hundreds of lights turned on. The lights of all the former amusement rides were lightning up the place, especially the ones of the Ferris Wheel were really bright. It looked so beautiful in the night, like when you turn on the fairy lights in the darkness of your room.

Theo looked over at Liam who took in his surroundings in awe. He made his way over to his shocked boyfriend, putting his arms around his chest from behind. "I couldn't wait to show you this. I realized that the lights hadn't been on the night we met and I figured that keeping something this beautiful from you would be unfair. So here we are on our first real date since we got together, at the place where we first met," Theo explained.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much for showing me. I love it," Liam said, turning around to kiss his boyfriend.

They eventually pulled apart, smiling widely at each other. Liam was the one who first spoke up, "You know it will be even more perfect with the view from one of the passenger cars, so let's get up there."

They climbed up the Ferris Wheel and settled into one of said passenger cars. They lay there on a blanket that they had brought. Liam leaned against Theo's chest, watching the stars above them. And Theo looked down at his beautiful boyfriend who made him the happiest man on earth.

"You're right, now it's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments always make my day :)


End file.
